Río: mundo de los sueños
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Recuerdos del pasado llegan a acosar a Blu justo cuando ya tiene su vida hecha en el Amazonas, con la ayuda de Patton los resolverá. Zardek Hitler llega al Amazonas a reclamar lo que su padre le prometió y cuando de entre todas esas aves reconoce al que arruinó su vida decide asesinarlo de la manera más sutil, lo que podría decirse "el asesinato perfecto": Desde sus sueños.
1. Capítulo 0: lista de personajes

**Río: mundo de los sueños**

**-Personajes del mundo real**

**Blu - **guacamayo azul spix

**Perla - **guacamaya azul spix

**Eduardo - **guacamayo azul spix

**Roberto **- guacamayo azul spix

**Bia - **guacamaya azul spix

**Carla **- guacamaya azul spix

**Tiago - **guacamayo azul spix

**Patton - **guacamayo gris

**Mimí - **guacamaya azul spix

**Zardek **- tucán bicolor (sub antagonista)

**Venancio - **quebrantahuesos

**Aaron Monteiro **- humano

**-Personajes del mundo onírico**

**Blu onírico **- guacamayo azul spix

**Perla onírica **- guacamaya azul spix

**Eduardo onírico **- guacamayo azul spix

**Roberto onírico **- guacamayo azul spix

**Hitler onírico - **tucán bicolor (antagonista)

**Nigel onírico - **cacatúa galerita

**Bia onírica - **guacamaya azul spix

**Carla onírica - **guacamaya azul spix

**Tiago onírico - **guacamayo azul spix

**Reina araña - **viuda negra

**Big boss onírico - **humano

**Talatrón - **Bulldozer

**Onirius - **halcón aleto


	2. Capítulo 1: vida en el Amazonas

******Justo cuando creí que se me había secado el cerebro este nuevo proyecto se me ocurrió. Se llama mundo de los sueños, en este conoceremos un rincón muy profundo del subconsciente, que es donde vemos esas hermosas y aterradoras imágenes que vemos en nuestros sueños al dormir, ese rincón se llama mundo onírico, pero yo lo llamo mundo de los sueños.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **vida en el Amazonas

Era una cálida mañana en la selva Amazónica. Habían pasado 2 meses después de que nuestra familia favorita se fue a vivir a la selva y durante ese tiempo pasó mucho. Llegó una guacamaya spix de un parque en Norteamérica con deseos de librarse del aire de ciudad llamada Kimberly de la cual Roberto se enamoró por una simple razón: ella fue la única que no se deleitó al verlo no como las otras spix y eso fue lo que le llamó la atención, que ella no es fácil, por ser Norteamericana y de ciudad le pidió ayuda a la única ave que es de ahí, nuestra ave favorita y él aceptó por 2 simples razones: 1. Comenzó a llevarse bien con él y eso era ayudar un amigo, 2. Que si él tenía novia ya no se fijaría en Perla lo que lo pone muy celoso y tendría con quién bailar (por lo de Beautiful Creatures), aunque Perla ya bailaba con Blu era por si acaso. Pero Blu lo hizo con una condición, que Roberto le enseñara todo lo que le enseñó Eduardo de vivir en la selva pero que lo hiciera lento no como Eduardo que era un creyente de "aprender en la marcha", Roberto aceptó y con el tiempo Blu aprendió a recolectar, camuflarse, evadir cocodrilos, volar de reversa, etc… volviéndose un ave de selva, pero a pesar de eso y después de salvar la selva de los taladores aún no lograba encajar y los spix aun lo veían con indiferencia por ser ave de ciudad. Rafael, Nico, Eva, Luiz y Pedro se habían regresado a Rio acompañados de Charlie el oso hormiguero. Linda y Tulio hicieron de la reserva un santuario protegido por el santuario de aves Blu Rio de Janeiro. Regresando a la actualidad era una cálida mañana en la selva y la familia se encontraba durmiendo, de repente Blu despierta de golpe exhalando fuerte.

"no puede ser, otra pesadilla" –dijo Blu para luego ver a Perla dormida sobre él con una sonrisa- "vaya la envidio, puede dormir tranquila sin pesadillas que la acosan cada noche" –dijo acostándola suavemente en la cama- "en lo que duerme iré por el desayuno"

Dicho eso Blu tomó su cangurera, se la puso y se fue volando fuera de la reserva para buscar comida.

Minutos después Blu ya había recolectado la comida, unas bayas para sus hijos, unas nueces para Perla y manzanas para él, todo sobre una hoja de palmera.

"bueno ya está hecho, mejor regreso" –dijo Blu amarrando la hoja a manera de bolsa y con algo de dificultad la levantó en vuelo y se regresó a casa

**-En el nido de Blu y Perla (decidieron no aprovechar la hospitalidad de Roberto y se cambiaron a otro nido que al igual que el de Roberto tiene pisos)**

Perla estaba mirando el amanecer sentada en una rama de su nido hasta que Eduardo aparece frente a ella.

"hola hija" –dijo Eduardo sorprendiendo a su hija

"papá no me espantes" –dijo Perla y se para frente a él

"lo siento hija, ¿dónde está Blu? debo hablar con él" –dijo Eduardo

"fue a buscar la comida" –dijo Perla- "es increíble que tan rápido logró adaptarse a este ambiente"

"ni tanto, sigue con sus cosas de humanos, adaptarse que las deje atrás, en el olvido" –dijo Eduardo- "si lo ves dile que quiero hablarle" –dijo y se fue

**-Con Blu**

Blu iba regresando al santuario mientras pensaba algunas cosas.

"_después de todo lo que hice por la tribu y que aprendí a vivir aquí es increíble que aún no me consideren 1 de los suyos, pero recuerda Blu esto lo haces por Perla, ella es feliz aquí, tiene a su familia aquí, tranquilízate Blu, solo espera al verano y descansarás 3 meses de todo esto_" –pensó Blu pero es golpeado por una roca que lo tira al piso- "AU, ¿QUIÉN FUE EL QUE ME PEGÓ?"

"jajajaja, miren el pelele azul" –dijo un escarlata acompañado de otros 10 escarlatas- "¿no deberías ir con tus humanos?"

"no me molesten ahorita no estoy de humor para ustedes" –dijo Blu tomando la bolsa con la comida

"¿qué les parece? El chico salió cobarde" –dijo otro de los escarlatas de burla

"sé lo que quieren hacer y no les servirá" –dijo Blu sabiendo que quieren que se enoje pero sabes lo que dicen "¿quién es más tonto? ¿el tonto? ¿o el tonto que lo sigue?"- "adiós"

"jajajaja, cobarde, bebe, gallina, no mereces ser un salvaje, no mereces ser un ave, no mereces ser hombre, tú mujer debió ser una ciega tonta para fijarse en ti" –dijo otro escarlata

Al oír eso Blu paró en seco, oír que piensan eso de su pareja fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Él se dio vuelta viendo a los 10 con cara de pocos amigos.

"jajaja miren se hizo el valiente" –dijo el mismo escarlata

"¿Felipe está por aquí?" –preguntó Blu en tono serio

"jaja no ¿por?" –dijo otro

Al oír eso Blu se acercó al que dijo eso y lo golpeó dejándolo en el suelo, los otros al ver eso se lanzaron sobre Blu. Este esquivó todos los ataques, y luego tomaba por sorpresa a los escarlatas, de una forma rápida los golpeaba y los lanzaba, agarró a 1 de ellos y lo usó como arma para golpearlos o que él reciba los golpes, 2min después Blu estaba aún sujetando al guacamayo que se veía adolorido rodeado de 9 guacamayos que se veían como regresando de un encuentro de lucha libre.

"eso les enseñará a no insultar a mi mujer" –dijo Blu, voltea a ver al que sujetaba y luego lo lanzó pero al ver donde cayó vio unas patas acercarse, levantó la mirada y vio que era Felipe con mirada seria- "Felipe" –dijo un tanto asustado

"acabas de lastimar a 10 de mis mejores defensores" –dijo Felipe- "me sorprendiste, pero eso significa la guerra, los veo en la fosa de la perdición al atardecer" –dijo Felipe y luego va con sus miembros- "y ustedes me decepcionan, ustedes mis mejores peleadores y no pueden ni con una mascota, están expulsados de mi equipo de guardaespaldas, no merecen protegerme"

**-De regreso a la reserva**

Eduardo estaba con Roberto y Kimberly [¿recuerdan en el partido de soccer en Ri guacamayas que eran las que controlaban el marcador? ¿las edecanas? Pues Kimberly se parece a la azul, solo que ella es de color celeste más claro que el de Perla, ojos cafés, un peinado como el de Roberto solo que peinado con una cebollita en su cabeza (una cebollita es la bola de cabello en la cabeza de las chicas, para los que no lo sabían) y una flor anaranjada] en la entrada del nido de Perla esperando a Blu.

"oye Eduardo, ¿crees que esto es lo correcto?" –dijo Roberto

"claro que sí" –dijo Eduardo

"¿y qué dirán Perla o los niños? No te lo perdonará" –dijo Roberto

"ellos lo superarán, créeme Blu no vale la pena para ellos" –dijo Eduardo

Blu llegó con la comida y algo preocupado.

"Blu quiero…" –dijo Eduardo pero Blu lo interrumpe

"antes de cualquier cosa necesito decir algo" –dijo Blu

**-Minutos después**

"¡¿qué hiciste qué?!" –gritó Eduardo enojado

"¿qué estás sordo? Dije que ataqué a los mejores peleadores de Felipe y nos declaró la guerra" –dijo Blu

"¿qué los atacaste? Claro y yo soy el rey de la selva" –dijo Eduardo no creyéndole que lo hizo- "de seguro volviste a entrar a su zona"

"no lo hago desde que supe dónde termina nuestra zona" –dijo Blu

"bueno es lo resolvemos después, Roberto, lleva al equipo a la fosa de la perdición ¡pero para hoy!" –ordenó Eduardo

Roberto siguió la orden y llevó a los spix a la fosa de la perdición para el partido.

**-Horas después en la fosa de la perdición**

En la fosa de la perdición estaban ambas tribus preparándose para el partido por las nueces, todos tanto azules como rojos estaban pintados (decidieron que para el partido se pintaran, para mostrar estilo, como en el futbol americano solo que aquí se pintan como en Beautiful Creatures).

"para aquellos que viven la intensidad del futbol, tenemos otro encuentro entre los azules y los rojos" –dijo el capibara comentarista- "entran los capitanes de equipo, Roberto de los azules y Felipe de los rojos, se lanzan sus insultos y llega el árbitro"

El árbitro lanza al ave.

"sigo odiando mi trabajo" –dijo el ave tendido en el piso

"el partido inicia, los rojos se quedan con el balón, va Felipe se burla a 1 se burla a otro se la pasa a su delantero se la pasan en zigzag, Felipe dispara y GOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL de los rojos" –dijo el comentarista

"aunque no me sorprende últimamente el portero azul se le ha visto algo oxidado, ¿será que ya no da para más?" –dijo el 2do comentarista

"puede ser se dice que él es mayor que Eduardo" –dijo el 1er comentarista- "yo creo que deben conseguir otro"

En la zona del coach estaban Eduardo y Blu viendo lo que pasa, Blu con el agua.

"¿no crees que el portero ya está muy viejo para seguir jugando?" –dijo Blu con una media cascara de nuez con agua que se la quita un ave en vuelo- "¡de nada!" –le gritó

"¿cómo crees? A él todavía le queda energía para otros 5 años" –dijo Eduardo sin ver a Blu

"yo creo que en 5 años ya cuelga los tenis" –dijo Blu

"¿qué?" –dijo Eduardo sin entender

"que en 5 años se muere" –dijo Blu explicándole

"no seas exagerado" –dijo Eduardo viendo que 1 de sus jugadores se lastimó- "tú entra" –le dijo Eduardo a un spix que estaba calentando y luego entra regresando el lesionado y Blu le da agua

"Roberto se la pasa al defensa, el defensa al medio, el medio al delantero central, este se burla a 3, se la pasa a Roberto, Roberto patea y GOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL de los azules" –dijo el comentarista- "eso significa que va en empate, Roberto cada día va en mejoras yo creo que en vez de un huevo nació de un balón (típicas bromas de los comentaristas XD)"

"jajaja muy gracioso, seguimos con el partido Felipe tiene el balón se lo quita Roberto, se lo quita Felipe, Roberto, Felipe, Roberto, Felipe, Roberto, al final se lo queda Felipe, se la pasa a su delantero izquierdo quien se burla a 1 pero el defensa azul se lo quita, se la pasa a Roberto, Roberto se la pasa a su delantero derecho dispara y GOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL, otro gol de los azules" –dijo el comentarista

En las gradas estaban entre todos los azules Perla, la tía Mimí , Kimberly y los niños.

"¡eso! Haber denme una "A"" –dijo Bia sonando como porrista acomodando su cuerpo formando esa letra

"A" –dijeron Carla, Tiago, Kimberly y Mimí en coro

"denme una "Z"" –dijo Bia

"Z" –dijeron de nuevo

"una "U"" –dijo Bia

"U" –dijeron de nuevo

"una "L"" –dijo Bia

"L" –dijeron de nuevo

"una "E"" –dijo Bia

"E" –dijeron de nuevo

"una "S"" –dijo Bia

"S" –dijeron de nuevo

"y ¿qué digo?" –dijo Bia

"AZULES" –dijeron Bia, Carla, Tiago, Mimí, Kimberly y Perla en coro

**-Tiempo después**

Se oye al árbitro silbar.

"y ahí está el silbatazo de medio tiempo terminando con el marcador "Azules 3-Rojos 2", tiempo perfecto para planear más jugadas" –dijo el comentarista

"ok muchachos vamos bien, Juancho" –dijo Eduardo señalando al portero- "debes estar más vivo, no podemos perder este partido"

"pues no estaríamos en este problema si cierta ave no hubiera molestado a Felipe" –dijo 1 de los jugadores mirando de reojo a Blu quien tenía una media cascara de nuez en el ala haciendo que todos le den mala cara (bueno todos menos Roberto)

"oigan cúlpenlos a ellos si no me hubieran hecho enojar no los hubiera atacado créanme" –dijo Blu

"te creemos Blu" –dijo Roberto- "¿cierto?"

Nadie dijo nada solo desviaron la mirada.

"como sea, Eduardo ya no puedo seguir" –dijo Juancho

"ach está bien veré que hago" –dijo Eduardo

"oye méteme a mí en Minnesota yo era portero cuando jugaba hockey o futbol con mis amigos" –dijo Blu

"¿después de que por ti perdimos la arboleda de nueces? Jaja, mejor a un paralítico" –dijo Eduardo

"oye ponte en mi lugar si hubieras pateado una pelota con un piraña también, estando tan concentrado en la piraña no te darías cuenta de qué lado es, además en el ángulo en el que estaba pensé que era el lado rojo, 1 de ellos tenía tapado al portero azul de mi vista periférica" –dijo Blu- "además cosas como esas se cometen solo una vez, y siendo portero no puede pasar eso porque no puedo anotarme un gol a mí"

"¿y cómo sé que si las vas a atrapar?" –dijo Eduardo- "¿cómo sé que siendo el portero no haremos la dieta de las nueces otra vez?"

"pero…" –iba a decir Blu

"¡pero nada! Ahora ve por el agua" –dijo Eduardo

Blu se enojó- "¿sabes? Que otro vaya por el agua" –dijo Blu lanzando la cascara a Eduardo quien la evadió algo sorprendido- "¡que otro sea tu humillación yo me largo de aquí!"

Blu se fue volando a las gradas.

"oye Blu vi que discutías con papá ¿qué pasó?" –preguntó Perla

"nada importante descuida, cosas nuestras" –dijo Blu aun volando- "voy a casa a descansar avísenme como acaba"

Blu se fue de regreso a su nido a esperar a su familia. Después de 1hr esperando Blu se quedó viendo el atardecer recordando sus días en Río, él por Perla fue al Amazonas arriesgando su vida y renunciando a su vida de doméstico, pero a pesar de eso aún extrañaba su vida, los panqueques, la televisión, el chocolate caliente, etc… pero para eso debería esperar todo un año para que llegue el verano. Pero en medio de esa meditación alguien le habla.

"Blu" –lo llamó un ave

Blu sale de su mente- "¿qué?" –dijo Blu viendo al ave, era una espátula rosada con un bolso de hombre, era el pájaro cartero de Río- "¿qué haces aquí?"

"pues me aventuré por todo Brasil para llegar aquí a buscarte, pero como ya te encontré ten" –dijo el cartero sacando de su bolso una carta y se la da a Blu- "firma aquí" –dijo sacando una tabla y una pluma de escribir, Blu toma la Pluma y firma- "bueno adiós"

Blu al ver la carta se sorprendió, era de Patton, su ADA (Amigo Del Alma). Luego llegan Perla, los niños, Kimberly, Mimí, Eduardo y Roberto, estos últimos 2 seguían pintados por el partido.

"ya llegamos Blu" –dijo Perla y luego ve la carta

"ah ok" –dijo Blu aun viendo la carta

"ganamos el partido, ahora los rojos harán la dieta de nueces" –dijo Perla y luego ve la carta- "¿qué es eso? ¿una carta?"

"recuerda que aquí nada de cosas de humanos" –dijo Eduardo

"tranquilo Eduardo solo la leo y me desharé de ella" –dijo Blu abriendo la carta

**Carta de Patton para Blu:**

_Hola compañero._

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo, 2 meses, pensé que solo te irías por un par de semanas y me preocupa que te haya pasado algo, por eso iré al Amazonas a visitarlos a ti y a la familia y estaré ahí 1 mes aprovechando que Irina fue a visitar a su hermana a Hawái y llevaré a Sergei conmigo, ya le dije a Geoffrey mi plan y nos dejó ir. Si no me equivoco esta carta te llegará hoy y si es así te vemos mañana._

_Atte. Tu amigo del alma George Patton Pirson_

_PD. Venancio vendrá con nosotros, él también quería verte._

_PD 2. Sergei se emocionó tanto al saber de esto._

**Fin de la carta**

"wow, al fin un amigo de verdad" –dijo Blu

"¿y yo? ¿estoy pintado?" –dijo Roberto

"¿pintado? Pintadísimo, si exageraste con la pintura" –dijo Blu viendo a Roberto que estaba muy pintado

"¿quién es este Patton?" –preguntó Mimí

"es un amigo que conocí en Hawái un año antes de conocer a Perla, al principio no supimos llevarnos pero cuando nos unimos para combatir a un enemigo poderoso nos empezamos a llevar bien" –dijo Blu

"de seguro él fue el que hizo todo ese trabajo" –dijo Eduardo sin creer que Blu haya podido pelear

"¿Sergei va a venir? Oh lo veré de nuevo" –dijo Bia alegre

"¿y quién es Sergei?" –preguntó Roberto

"su novio" –dijo Perla

"oye niña ¿no estás muy tiernita para tener novio?" –preguntó Roberto

"tú y mamá lo fueron siendo más jóvenes que yo" –dijo Bia

"… tuche" –dijo Roberto señalándola

"¿Pattón, Sergei y ese tal Venancio son otros spix?" –preguntó Eduardo

"no, Patton y Sergei son guacamayos grises y Venancio un quebrantahuesos" –dijo Blu

"si no son de los nuestros no pueden pasar por esta zona" –dijo Eduardo

"oh vamos papá déjalos a ellos son amigos también míos, además Bia y Sergei tienen tiempo de no verse lo que quieren es jugar juntos" –dijo Perla

"ach está bien" –dijo Eduardo aceptando de mala gana- "oye ahora que me fijo ¿quién es Geoffrey?"

"el dueño de Patton, Irina y Sergei" –dijo Blu

"¿él también es una mascota?" –dijo Eduardo con cierto tono desprecio

"en 1ra no es mascota es ave de compañía, y en 2da él lo quiere mucho, Patton dice que Geoffrey es más un padre para él que su propio padre el cual lo abandonó de pollito, pero a diferencia de mí que dejé a Linda para vivir con Perla, él sigue viviendo con Geoffrey junto con la familia" –dijo Blu- "él solía vivir en Norteamércia en California, pero hace 3 años le dieron trabajo a Geoffrey en el centro de salud ambiental de Río por sus habilidades como ornitólogo, me sentí feliz por reunirme con mi amigo y conocer mejor a su familia"

"ok, solo espero que no cause problemas como otro que yo conozco" –dijo Eduardo viendo a Blu

"ja ja ja que gracioso" –dijo Blu en tono sarcástico

**-Llegada la noche**

Perla estaba acostando a los niños y cantándoles su canción de cuna, Blu estaba afuera aun meditando sobre este cambio que tuvo hace 2 meses, decide dar un paseo para despejar su mente.

"Perla, voy a dar una vuelta, regreso en unos minutos" –dijo Blu entrando al nido

"no te tardes, sabes que me dan pesadillas cuando no duermo abrazada a ti" –dijo Perla

"ok" –dijo Blu y salió de la casa alzó vuelo y se fue

Blu dio un largo paseo por el lugar, de paso vio a Roberto parado sobre una rama lo que le pareció extraño, desde que se fueron los taladores ya no era necesario hacer vigilancia, lleno de curiosidad se acercó a ver qué pasaba pero se detuvo al ver a Eduardo acercársele, le dio curiosidad saber que pasaba con ambos, así que se acercó y se escondió del otro lado del tronco del árbol a tiempo para escuchar a Roberto.

"listo Eduardo aquí estoy ¿para qué querías verme?" –preguntó Roberto- "¿no me digas que es por lo de Blu?"

Blu al oír eso le dio curiosidad saber que pasaba.

"escucha Eduardo sigo sin creer que sea buena idea" –dijo Eduardo- "después de lo que hizo Blu ¿lo vas a desterrar?"

Blu se sorprendió al oír eso y decidió seguir escuchando.

"esa ave es un riesgo para la tribu, el hecho de ser una mascota ya es mucho, por él perdimos antes nuestra mitad de la arboleda" –dijo Eduardo- "no pienso correr las consecuencias y lo voy a desterrar"

"pero bien sabes que Perliux lo ama y si lo destierras ella se enojará contigo y se irá con los niños" –dijo Roberto

"no si digo que él decidió irse de regreso a su vida de mascota porque la prefirió antes que ella o que un depredador se lo comió lo que pase 1ro" –dijo Eduardo- "además ella lo superará y se buscará a alguien digno para ella, podrías ser tú, tú podrías ser digno, podrías animarla de que él se fue y con el tiempo ella se va enamorando de ti como cuando eran niños, luego los niños lo olvidarían y te verían a ti como a su padre"

Blu no podía creer lo que oía, querían echarlo y mentirle a Perla de que se fue.

"Eduardo tal vez seas mi jefe y mi amigo pero debo negarme" –dijo Roberto- "en 1ra Perliux ama a Blu con toda el alma, en 2da yo amo a Kimberly y ella me ama a mí por lo que no puedo hacerle esto ni a Perliux, y en 3ra Blu es mi amigo y esas cosas no se les hace a los amigos"

Blu se sintió bien al saber que Roberto estaba a su favor, pero todavía se sentía mal por eso de que lo echarán.

"escucha además lo que hizo él por nosotros, te regresó a tu hija, te dio 3 tiernos nietecitos y gracias a él los taladores se fueron" –dijo Roberto- "dale una oportunidad, además con lo que le enseñé ya puede vivir aquí"

"no, ya está dicho, como el amigo y el novio de mi nieta vendrán tendré que echarlo en 1 mes para cuando se vayan" –dijo Eduardo- "no importa lo que me digas o no, no me importa que tú no quieras animar a mi hija ya buscaré a quién, esta conversación se acabó" –dijo yéndose

"pero Edu…" –iba a decir Roberto pero Eduardo ya se fue y él suspira- "debo decírselos a Blu y Perla… pero no ahorita, debo esperar a que las cosas se calmen y decirles cuando estén ellos solos, espero hacer lo correcto al querer decirles"

Roberto abrió las alas y se fue dejando solo a Blu. al cerciorarse de que estuviera solo se fue volando con una mirada deprimida por lo que oyó hasta que regresó al nido donde estaba Perla aun despierta.

"ya llegué nena" –dijo Blu ocultando su tristeza

"hola, te tardaste ya me iba a dormir" –dijo Perla- "pero bueno ya llegaste vamos a dormir"

Ambos se fueron a su cuarto a dormir, Blu se acostó y Perla se acurrucó en él.

"Perla, antes de dormir, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" –dijo Blu

"¿qué?" –dijo ella

"bueno hipotéticamente hablando, de la escala de 1 a 10, si yo me fuera ¿qué tanto estarías triste?" –preguntó Blu

A Perla le pareció raro que Blu preguntara eso pero decidió responder- "pues estaría tan triste, más que un 10" –dijo Perla

"entonces ¿estarías devastada?" –preguntó Blu

"y mucho" –dijo Perla y luego se acurruca más en él- "pero que bueno que nunca te irás… ¿Por qué nunca te irás? ¿verdad?"

Blu quería decirle lo que oyó pero decidió no preocuparla y esperar a que Roberto les dijera- "claro que nunca me iré" –mentirle a alguien que amas es doloroso, pero es mejor vivir engañando que no vivir- "Perla he estado pensando lo que pasó estos últimos 2 meses, batallé mucho para aprender a adaptarme y al fin lo hice y dirigí a la tribu contra los taladores, pero todavía me tratan como un fenómeno y no puedo decirles quién soy en realidad porque estarían en más peligro si saben quién soy, me siento el tipo de aves… el tipo de aves que nadie extrañaría si muriera, que desean verlo morir"

Perla se sorprendió por oír eso, nunca pensó que Blu se sintiera así. Pero luego sonrió.

"Blu, no importa lo que piensen de ti, lo que importa es lo que tú pienses de ti" –dijo Perla- "además a mí no me importa que no seas el ave que papá quiere que seas o que reveles al verdadero tú, yo te acepto tal y como eres, además no exageres tal vez te consideren la oveja negra pero nadie te quiere muerto"

Blu decidió dejar la conversación- "de acuerdo, descansa que mañana nos espera un nuevo día" -dijo

Perla solo sonrió y se quedó dormida en Blu, Blu solo sonrió al ver a su esposa dormida, le dio un beso en la frente y se puso triste otra vez.

"_no puedo creer que en 1 mes ya no veré esa hermosa sonrisa… no, no puedo darme por vencido, debo probarle a Eduardo que soy capaz_" –pensó Blu para luego cerrar los ojos- "_Perla tiene razón no debo exagerar, nadie me quiere muerto_"

**-En Hawái**

En una cueva en Hawái se ve una diana con una foto de Blu y un dardo cayendo por el área de la frente.

"LO QUIERO MUERTO" –gritó un ave en las sombras con acento alemán, tomando otro dardo y lanzándolo- "esa ave arruinó mi vida, arruinó los planes de mi padre"

De la cueva entran 2 tucanes.

"coronel Zardek" –lo llamó 1 de los tucanes en acento alemán también

De las sombras sale el ave, un tucán bicolor con el peinado parado, con el pico dentado y las garras de metal, era Zardek Hitler, primogénito de Adolf Hitler.

"¿no nos diga que todavía le tiene rencor a ese guacamayo?" –preguntó el otro tucán

"él arruinó mi vida y merece que lo asesine, pero el problema es que no sé dónde está" –dijo Zardek

"bueno señor es más sano que se desquite con fotos en lugar del verdadero Blu Gunderson" –dijo el mismo

"eso no llena mi alma, con quien quiero desquitarme es con el verdadero, y vengar la muerte de nuestro ilustre general y padre mío, Adolf Hitler" –dijo Zardek señalando una foto de Hitler

"pues creo que esta noticia le va a alegrar" –dijo otro- "1 de nuestros espías mundiales dijo que encontró a Gunderson"

Zardek se sorprendió por eso- "¿de veras?" –dijo

"pues no estamos seguros, dijo que era un spix con el nombre, pero no lo veía capaz de vencer al general Hitler" –dijo él

"pues hay una posibilidad de que sea él" –dijo Zardek- ¿y dónde está?"

"pues hace unos meses estaba en Río de Janeiro Brasil, pero dijo que se fue a vivir a la selva del Amazonas" –dijo él

"¿de veras? Pues puedo aprovechar a conseguir reinar Brasil como me prometió mi padre" –dijo Zardek- "luego de eso buscaré a Pirson, a él lo haré pagar por mutilarme un ala y tuvieron que trasplantarme esta" –dijo mostrando su ala izquierda que era de color verde en vez de negra- "llamen a los otros"

Zardek se quedó esperando hasta que lo llamaron, salió de la cueva y vio a su equipo que eran 50 tucanes alemanes.

"gente, tengo noticias, creo que ya tenemos la ubicación del ave que asesinó a nuestro general, tomen sus cosas, no vamos al Amazonas" –dijo Zardek tomando la pose de Hitler (Hitler humano)- "Hail tuca-nazis"

Todos hicieron lo mismo- "¡hail tuca-nazis!" –dijeron

**-En el Amazonas**

Blu estaba dormido, pero tenía una cara preocupada y susurraba dormido.

"Anhia, cuidado, no te mueras, no te mueras... Perla, niños no me dejen solo, no quiero perderlos, ¡NO!" -gritó Blu despertando, y el movimiento despertó a Perla

"Blu ¿qué te pasa?" -dijo Perla adormilada

"nada, solo tuve una pesadilla, lamento haberte despertado" -dijo Blu

Ella sonrió- "no lamentes nada" -dijo besando la mejilla de Blu y volviendo a dormir

Blu se quedó pensando- "_pensé que ya había superado lo de Anhia cuando me casé con Perla, pero al parecer me equivoqué y aun más tengo estas pesadillas desde que me vine a vivir aquí, por favor que paren_" -pensó para luego dormirse otra vez

* * *

**Aquí acaba el cap.**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Podrá Zardek conseguir su venganza?**

**¿Se saldrá Eduardo con la suya echando a Blu?**

**¿Podrá Blu convencer a Eduardo que es digno de Perla?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro.**


	3. Capítulo 2: reunión militar

**Contestando reviews:**

**Apheront: **Gracias por el comentario amigo. En mi saga Blu ya era seguro de sí mismo, pero fingía no serlo.

**Megaleo444: **Quien entiende a Eduardo, pero con pupilos ¿a qué te refieres? no es hail hitler, es hail tuca-nazis.

**Nicolasmenazo: **Ya sé que se llama así pero me gusta más el nombre Charlie, Eduardo a quien lo entiende, pero Roberto ya es su gran amigo de la reserva.

**Dark-Craick: **Ok checaré eso, lee el siguiente cap.

**Jorge Martinez 8: **Si lo puedo hacer más interesante.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **reunión militar

El sol iluminaba el Amazonas. Después de un largo día como cualquier otro en su nueva vida Blu despertó y vio que Perla no estaba, cosa a la que se acostumbró, desde que se mudaron ella se ha vuelto tempranera, pero a Blu no le gustaba eso, a él siempre le gustó que al despertar lo 1ro que viera fuera su esposa durmiendo con él, pero al parecer debería acostumbrarse. Aún más que en 1 mes debería irse, pero él no es de los que se rinden. Se levantó, se estiró, se puso su cangurera y salió del nido y vio a Perla hablando con Kimberly.

"entonces me dijo "oye Perliux, te apuesto a que puedo meterme 30 moras dentro de mi boca" entonces empezó a meterse cuanta mora en su boca" –dijo Perla

"¿entonces?" –dijo Kimberly llena de curiosidad

"pues solo logró meterse la mitad y se les atoró, se puso más azul de lo que estaba, de no ser que le di un buen zape en la espalda quien sabe que sería de él" –dijo Perla

"ay mi Beto, siempre tan temerario, eso algún día lo matará" –dijo Kimberly sonando preocupada y a la vez alegre y enamorada

"concuerdo con Kimberly" –dijo Blu acercándose a las chicas- "un ser sin miedo es un ser sin futuro o esperanzas"

"Blu, ya despertaste" –dijo Perla dándole un beso en la mejilla- "¿dices que no es bueno ser valiente?"

"entre más valiente más constante es tu riesgo de salir herido o morir" –dijo Blu- "oye Kimberly, ¿Rob dónde está?" –preguntó por Roberto

"está en el nido durmiendo, desde que ya no hay vigilancia decidió alargar su tiempo para dormir" –dijo Kimberly- "llegó muy tarde diciendo que regresaba de una conversación con el patriarca y llegó muy cansado"

"ach… Eduardo" –dijo Blu enojado por lo que oyó la noche anterior

"oye Blu ¿por qué reaccionaste así? ¿sigues enojado por lo de ayer?" –dijo Perla

"¿qué? ¿pero có…?" –iba a decir Blu pero lo interrumpen

"Beto ya me lo contó todo, y yo se lo conté a Perliux" –dijo Kimberly

"¿ahora ella también te dice Perliux?" –dijo Blu

"si, y yo le digo Kimy" –dijo Perla- "pero volviendo al tema Blu, no creo que debas enojarte con papá por no dejarte ser el portero"

"no estoy enojado por eso, no me importa no ser el portero, lo que me importa es que él no confíe en mí después de perder ese juego hace 2 meses, y aún más con lo de los taladores" –dijo Blu y recuerda lo de anoche- "oye Perla, hipotéticamente hablando, si llegara el día en que me desterraran, ¿te irías conmigo? Cabe mencionar que no volverías a ver a nadie aquí"

Perla se sorprendió por eso- "Blu hoy en día haces muchas preguntas raras, pero si lo que quieres es una respuesta pues bien, si me iría contigo, si papá hiciera eso no se lo perdonaría, eres el ave de mi vida, mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos" –dijo ella con una sonrisa

"gracias por estar a mi lado, por estar a mi favor" –dijo Blu

"oye cambiando de tema, hoy llegan Patton, Sergei y Venancio" –dijo Perla recordándole a Blu que llegarían sus amigos de Hawái

"es cierto, debo preparar su llegada" –dijo Blu yéndose al río

**-2hrs después**

Blu estaba posado en un árbol cerca del río viendo por si pasaba algún barco o algo que indicara la llegada de sus amigos. Luego de 10min de espera logró ver 1 de esos barcos que avanzan con una rueda atrás, vio en el techo una mancha anaranjada, de su cangurera sacó un catalejo y vio un quebrantahuesos sentado cerca del área de la chimenea.

"Venancio" –dijo Blu- "pero ¿dónde es…?"

Dejó de hablar al ver a 2 guacamayos grises aterrizar al lado del quebrantahuesos, 1 de ellos era un adulto, parecido a Blu, solo que este no se veía gordito, ojos amarillos, llevaba puesto un casco de soldado color azul fuerte con alitas blancas como el capitán américa con estrellas pintadas formando un anillo (como la bandera estadounidense diseñada por Betsy Ross cuando tenía 13 estrellas) que llevaba unos goles como los de Tiago, llevaba una mochila y un anillo de bodas dorado como pulsera en la pata derecha; el otro era un niño que se veía un poquito mayor que los hijos de Blu, de ojos amarillos, tenía una cresta de 3 plumas como Blu, solo que las plumas eran de diferente tamaño, la de atrás era pequeña, la de en medio un poquito más grande, y la de enfrente era un poquito más grande que la anterior y estaba doblada como luna creciente hacia enfrente.

"Patton y Sergei" –dijo Blu y decidió sorprenderlos

Blu alzó vuelo sigilosamente para sorprenderlos. Mientras ellos conversaban.

"¿cómo creen que le esté yendo a Blu en este lugar?" –dijo Patton

"pues no sé" –dijo Venancio con acento español- "tanto tiempo de no saber de él"

"yo espero ver a Bia" –dijo el joven Sergei con acento ruso, herencia de su madre

"ay mi pequeño, de seguro se alegrará de verte" –dijo Patton

"¡atención!" –oyeron un gritó y se dieron vuelta viendo a Blu haciendo el saludo militar y luego bajar el ala- "descansen"

"BLU" –gritaron Patton y Venancio en coro y corrieron a Blu y los 3 hicieron un abrazo grupal

"ay mis amigos tiempo sin verlos me alegra que estén aquí" –dijo Blu y los 3 sueltan el abrazo

"tío Blu" –dijo Sergei volando hacia Blu y abrazándolo

"hey aquí está mi sobrino consentido y futuro yerno" –dijo Blu abrazándolo, pero luego lo carga frente a él con cara seria- "porque aun amas a Bia ¿cierto?"

"da ("sí" en ruso), si no fuera así no hubiera venido" –dijo Sergei

"eso espero" –dijo Blu bajando al niño y va con los adultos- "hola chicos"

"hola Blu" –dijo Patton

"k hubo tío" –dijo Venancio *****

"oye ¿qué pasó contigo? Cuando te fuiste dijiste que te irías unas semanas pero llevas 2 meses" –dijo Patton

"pues nos mudamos aquí" –dijo Blu

"¿qué? ¿o sea que ya no te veremos de nuevo?" –dijo Patton

"no si me verán, iremos a Rio en el verano" –dijo Blu- "¿y cómo está Irina?"

"bien, felices juntos, si leíste mi carta sabrás que fue a visitar a su hermana y decidimos venir para pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo" –dijo Patton

"me alegra, pero dejemos de hablar, los llevaré a donde nos quedamos la familia" –dijo Blu

Dicho eso las 4 aves alzaron vuelo y se fueron directo a la reserva y se sorprendieron al ver más spix como Blu, Perla y los niños.

"y es aquí" –dijo Blu llegando al nido- "este es el nido de la familia, y abajo hay un hueco para huéspedes"

De repente llega la familia.

"Hola Blu" –dijo Perla y luego ve a los chicos- "Patton, Venancio, Sergei"

"hey Perlita" –dijo Patton saludando a Perla con el ala

"SERGEI" –gritó Bia volando hacia él y terminan en un abrazo

"Bia, te extrañé como no te imaginas" –dijo Sergei y Bia le da un beso rápido en el pico y siguen abrazados

"hey tío" –dijo Tiago acercándose volando a Patton

"hey Tiago, dame esa ala" –dijo y se dan el ala- "pata" –se dan la pata- "pico" –se dan el pico

"cool" –dijeron ambos en coro

"oye Blu me invade la duda" –dijo Venancio- "¿por qué decidiste cambiarte para acá hombre?"

"pues la familia" –dijo Blu- "y no me refiero a mi familia"

"¿tons? ¿de qué familia hablas?" -preguntó Patton

"pues…" –iba a decir Blu pero llegan Eduardo, Mimí, Kimberly y Roberto

"¿Quiénes son estos?" –preguntó Eduardo sonando serio

"estos son mis amigos de los que te conté" –dijo Blu sonando serio también

"un gusto soy Patton Pirson, él es mi hijo Sergei y este de aquí es Venancio" –dijo Patton sonando relajado y amistoso- "oye Blu ¿quién es el ruco?" –dijo ganándose una mirada de odio de Eduardo y los demás rieron disimuladamente

"pues el ruco es mi suegro" –dijo Blu

Patton, Sergei y Venancio se sorprendieron.

"¿tu suegro? ¿es papá de Perla?" –preguntó Patton y Blu asiente

"wow siempre y tu pivita tenía vivo a su viejo" –dijo Venancio

"¿qué dijo el buitre?" –preguntó Roberto

"quebrantahuesos" –lo corrigió Venancio- "soy un quebrantahuesos señorita"

"¿señorita? Soy macho" –dijo Roberto haciendo que los demás se rían

"ay pues perdón, con esos pelos de vieja creí que eras chava" –dijo Venancio

"pues no eres el único la 1ra vez que lo vi pensé que lo era" –dijo Blu- "deberías cortártelo"

"tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer" –dijo Roberto

"oye cuidado con lo que dices, fíjate que estás hablando con el gene…" –dijo Patton pero Blu le tapa el pico

"Patt, aquí nadie sabe quién soy así que no vengas de hocicón" –susurró Blu al punto que solo Patton lo oyó

"… pues, estás hablando con mi amigo del alma y aquí hay quien lo defiende" –dijo Patton

"wow Blu necesita un guardaespaldas" –dijo Eduardo queriendo burlarse un poco de su yerno

"no necesito un guardaespaldas puedo arreglármelas solo" –dijo Blu

"por favor cuando te enseñé puedo decirte que un recién nacido pudo hacerlo mejor que tú" –dijo Eduardo

"bueno ya, no tenemos tiempo para discutir más, vamos a hacer un recorrido" –dijo Blu y se acercó a Eduardo para susurrarle- "Eduardo, te recomiendo que no seas tan duro con mi amigo Patton"

"¿por qué? ¿es un delicadito que no aguanta nada como tú?" –dijo Eduardo

"no, porque si lo haces enojar puede dejarte en el piso más rápido de lo que puedes decir "ouch"" –dijo Blu

"¿qué? Blu nadie puede tirarme, soy el mejor peleador de la tribu es por eso que soy el patriarca" –dijo Eduardo

"Patton y mi amigo Venancio pelearon en 3 guerras y no hablo de partidos de soccer, hablo de guerras de verdad donde al final alguien queda de pie" –dijo Blu- "Venancio es un experto con los cuchillos, lanzarlos, pelear con ellos, evadirlos si se los lanzan, etc… tiene un juego de cuchillos especiales con mini ballestas integradas" –dijo Blu- "Patton es un peleador militar entrenado desde polluelo en un cuartel militar por el padre de su dueño, pero que no los engañe, también tiene su lado amable y tierno"

"y formamos parte de la OANU" –dijo Patton

"¿OANU?" –dijeron los salvajes

"son las siglas para **O**rganización **A**viar de las **N**aciones **U**nidas, una organización donde aves de diferentes partes del mundo se unen para una misma causa: la paz en el mundo; y de la cual tanto Patton, como Venancio y como yo somos orgullosamente sus miembros"

"¿tú eres miembro de esa cosa de las naciones?" –preguntó Eduardo

Blu empezó a acicalar las plumas de su lado izquierdo del pecho- "si no fuera así ¿crees que tendría esto en mi pecho desnudo?" –dijo mostrando su pecho con las plumas movidas

"¿un barrito?" –preguntó Kimberly

Blu vio y mostró un barrito en su pecho- "ay no, es del otro lado" –dijo volviendo a acomodar sus plumas y acicalándose el otro lado del pecho mostrando en su pecho un tatuaje parecido al de la ONU pero con el mapa de Hawái, de color azul con alas de ángel y con 2 hachas cruzadas como "X" detrás del símbolo con las siglas "OANU" debajo del símbolo

"¿un tatuaje?" –dijo Eduardo

"no es un tatuaje, es el sello de la OANU, Patton y Venancio tienen el mismo sello" –dijo y Patton y Venancio muestran sus tatuajes, Patton lo tenía en donde está el corazón y Venancio en la parte derecha del cuello

"Patton es el líder de la organización y yo soy su 2do al mando" –mintió Blu ya que el puesto de 1 era el puesto del otro

"los miembros de la organización son principalmente aves con un pasado" –dijo Blu- "miren a Patton, su madre falleció en el parto y su papá lo abandonó a las 2 semanas de nacido época cuando más lo necesitaba, por su seguridad tuvo que dejar a su novia lo cual ella no le gustó, cuando se rencontraron ella dijo que no lo quería ver, cosa que lo deprimió"

"pero gracias a Blu que le explicó el por qué, ella me perdonó, nos reconciliamos y ahora es mi esposa y madre de mi único hijo" –dijo Patton acariciando a Sergei con su ala

"si, otro ejemplo es Venancio, cuando vivía en España un vil tucán asesino alemán asesinó a su esposa e hijos frente a sus ojos, juró vengarse de él y lo siguió hasta Hawái" –dijo Blu

"si, nunca obtuve mi venganza, pero obtuve algo en su lugar: amigos" –dijo Venancio abrazando a Blu y Patton con un ala cada 1

"otro ejemplo soy yo, nací en Rio y pasé ahí mis 1os 2 meses de vida hasta donde recuerdo solo en un nido y atacaron los contrabandistas, nos llevaron a Norteamérica, ahí encontré a Linda quién cuidó de mi por 15 años, y eso no es todo, era molestado por casi todas las aves de Minnesota por ser diferente, casi no tenía amigos y me enamoré de un ave la cual perdí" –dijo Blu

"¿y quién era esa ave?" –preguntó Kimberly

"no me gusta recordar el pasado pero creo que tienen derecho por ser familia, se llamaba Anhia, era de nuestra especie, la conocí en Hawái cuando un caza recompensas iba por mí, me salvó, nos hicimos amigos, luego empezamos a salir como pareja, pero me di cuenta que iba a irme de regreso a Minnesota y ella era un ave de selva por lo que no podríamos estar juntos, pero cuando se lo dije ella decidió irse conmigo a Minnesota renunciando a su vida" –dijo Blu- "pero justo cuando creíamos que mi vida no podía ser más perfecta con ella lo más horrendo ocurrió, la asesinaron, como dije no quiero recordar el pasado así que es todo lo que les diré"

"¿enserio iba a olvidar su vida por ti?" –dijo Roberto incrédulo

"a eso se le dice verdadero amor" –dijo Blu- "además mírame a mí, dejé mi vida de doméstico por Perla" –dijo Blu acercándose a sus amigos- "la organización es lo único que mantiene fuerte este lazo entre todos nuestros amigos y juntos somos fuertes porque ¿aves del mundo unidas?"

"jamás serán vencidas" –dijeron Blu, Patton, Sergei y Venancio en coro

"bueno ya dejemos de hablar del pasado, Blu no ibas a dar un recorrido" –dijo Patton

"ah sí, síganme el recorrido empieza ahora" –dijo Blu alzando velo, seguido de Patton, Venancio, Sergei y Bia

**-2hrs después**

Blu había hecho un largo recorrido mostrándole a sus amigos lo que valía la pena ver y al final llegaron a:

"y para terminar esta es la fosa de la perdición" –dijo Blu mostrando la fosa- "aquí es donde tenemos partidos de soccer con la tribu de los rojos cuando hay problemas"

"¿problemas?" –preguntaron los guacamayos grises y el quebrantahuesos

"sí, si entraste a su zona, si agredes a 1 de ellos, si les robas comida, si encuentras algo importante y ellos lo quieren también nos declaran la guerra y aquí se resuelve todo" –dijo Blu- "yo he intentado convencer a Eduardo de que las guerras no son necesarias, podríamos unir ambas tribus y todo resuelto, ¿pero me hace caso? no"

"¿qué clase de ejemplo le da a sus nietos si todo quiere resolverlo con guerra?" –dijo Patton

"es lo mismo que pienso" –dijo Blu- "pero él no confía en mí, no después de perder un partido hace 2 meses como me dijo Gurú que lo hiciera"

"pues como confiar en un ave torpe y tímida, y aún más un ave que finge ser torpe y tímida cuando no lo es" –susurró Patton para que solo Blu oyera

"Patton sabes que lo hago por mi familia" –susurró Blu- "aunque en estos momentos me gustaría hacerlo para así quedarme"

"¿a qué te refieres?" –preguntó Patton

"te lo diré si prometes no decírselo a nadie, en especial a Perla" –susurró Blu

"ok" –dijo Patton

"pues… Eduardo tiene pensado desterrarme de la tribu" –susurró Blu

"¿qué?" –dijo Patton sorprendido

"si, pero con tu llegada decidió hacerlo cuando se fueran de regreso a Rio, dejando aquí a mi familia diciéndoles o que morí o que los abandoné, no cree que soy digno de Perla por ser un ave tímida, torpe y doméstica" –susurró Blu

"eso es una tontería no eres esa ave y aunque lo fueras no considero una buena idea el desterrarte" –susurró Patton- "y a todo esto, ¿cómo sabes que te desterrará?"

"anoche lo oí hablándolo con Roberto" –susurró Blu

"¿Roberto?" –dijo Patton

"el de los pelos de niña" –dijo Blu

"ah ese" –dijo Patton- "¿entonces él lo sabe?"

"si, pero él no tiene nada que ver, él estuvo a mi favor, es amigo" –susurró Blu

"ok, sigo sin creer que lo vaya a hacer" –susurró Patton

"lo sé, pero no digas nada, ni a Perla, le juré que estaríamos juntos para siempre" –susurró Blu- "por eso tengo hasta que te vayas para demostrarle que soy capaz"

"pero si eres capaz" –dijo Patton

"pero no a mi modo, sino al suyo" –dijo Blu- "prométeme que no dirás nada, tampoco vayas a entrometerte te conozco, no te entrometas"

"ok no lo haré" –susurró Patton llevando una de sus alas a su espalda cruzando 2 plumas

"bueno terminó el recorrido regresemos a la tribu" –dijo Blu a todos

"ay pero tío yo quería jugar soccer" –dijo Sergei

"Blu tiene razón hijo ya se está haciendo tarde, otro día tal vez" –dijo Patton

Todos se van de regreso a la tribu para instalarse y descansar.

"oye Blu ya me fijé que aquí solo se aventura, se come y otras cosas, no es algo que me llame la atención si te soy sincero" –dijo Patton- "¿hay algo que hagan para divertirse y que si llame la atención?"

"pues…" –iba a decir Blu pero lo interrumpió una canción- "está eso"

Llegan Perla, Roberto, Kimberly, Mimí y Bia ya pintados.

"ven Blu ya inició" –dijo Perla con una flor rosada en la cabeza, un corazón rojo pintado en su pico y una estrella amarilla pintada en su ojo izquierdo volando con los otros

Blu tomó una flor roja y con sus alas se pintó una flama roja en el ojo derecho, tomó una flor amarilla y se dibujó 2 relámpagos en cada lado del pico y fue con Perla; Bia llega con Sergei con una flor roja y con una flor amarilla pintada en su pico.

"ven Sergei quiero que seas parte de este ritual" –dijo Bia pintando en su novio cada lado de sus ojos, lo toma del ala y se van volando siendo vistos por Patton y Venancio, las aves empiezan a cantar.

**Spixes. **_Let's come together, singing love and harmonia_

_We are so different, but the same inside our hearts_

_Beautiful colors, just as far as the eyes can see ya_

_Open your wings, fly when you hear the call_

Se pusieron a bailar en ritmo, Blu con Perla, Roberto con Kimberly, Bia con Sergei y otras parejas más.

**Todos. **_Let's celebrate,for we are beautiful creatures_

_Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom_

_Like lah lah lah hoo hoo_

_One for the jungle família_

_Like bah bah bah boo boo_

_Calling the beautiful creatures_

_Come this way celebrate_

_Laugh and dance all the way_

_Follow me sing along_

_Lah lah bah bah boom boom_

A Patton y Venancio les gustó lo que veían, se pintaron y se unieron.

**Machos. **_Já disse que Jade chegou_

_Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou_

**Hembras. **_Já disse que Jade chegou_

_Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou_

**Eduardo**_**. **__Pap-pap, I am the pap-pap_

_I am the tchh I am your pap-pap_

_I am the pap-pap-pap, tchch pap-pap-pap_

_I am the pap-papy the tchhhchhc pap!_

**Todos. **_Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures_

_Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom_

_Like lah lah lah hoo hoo_

_One for the jungle família_

_Like bah bah bah boom boom_

_Calling the beautiful creatures_

La música seguía y las parejas terminaron machos sujetando a sus parejas cuando un baile termina, se aplaudieron a ellos mismos y regresaron a sus hogares.

"woo, eso estuvo muy guay" –dijo Venancio

"súper cool" –dijo Patton

"de híper mega pelos" –dijo Blu

"da (da es si en ruso y para decir no dicen net que se pronuncia niet), disfruté eso" –dijo Sergei- "hace tiempo que no bailo con Bia y me gustó hacerlo de nuevo"

"aww bebé" –dijo y ambos juntan sus picos (como Blu y Perla)

"¿cada cuando hacen eso?" –preguntó Patton

"cada semana, es algo así como un himno" –dijo Blu

"pues estaremos preparados" –dijo Patton

"oye mochila" –lo llamó Eduardo

"… ¿me dijiste mochila?" –dijo Patton

"no te quejes hombre a mí me llama cangurera" –dijo Blu

"ok ya, ¿qué tienes en esa mochila?" –dijo Eduardo

Patton se quita la mochila y la pone frente a él.

"pues tengo unas cuantas cosas, pero lo más importante… tengo regalos" –dijo Patton

Los niños gritaron de alegría y fueron con Patton acompañados de sus padres.

"1ro a sus padres" –dijo Patton revisando su mochila- "para Perla tengo… esto" –dijo sacando una pequeña correa

"¿una correa?" –dijo Kimberly

"si, para cuando salgan y Tiago no ande de travieso por ahí" –dijo Patton dándole la correa a Perla

"gracias Patton, esto si me servirá" –dijo dándole un corto abrazo

"ay tío me arruinaste la vida" –dijo Tiago en puchero

"eso te ganas por poner tinte rojo en mi bañera cuando voy a bañarme" –dijo Patton mostrando bajo sus alas que aún eran rojas

"entonces ¿eso no lo hiciste para el baile?" –preguntó Mimí

"no, pero decidí dejármelas así porque a mi esposa le parezco sexy en 2 colores" –dijo y vuelve a ver en su mochila- "para Blu tengo… 1k de su fruta favorita"

"SI" –gritó Blu pero se detuvo al ver la bolsa, la checó y solo habían 3- "¿1k?"

"lo era hasta que almorcé" –dijo Patton de broma revisando su mochila

"ja ja ja" –rió Blu sarcástico

"oye 3 son mejor que nada" –dijo Patton

"oye no es que me importe pero… ¿qué fruta hay en esa bolsa?" –preguntó Roberto

"esta" –dijo mostrando una granada (granada la fruta, no granada el explosivo)- "esta es una fruta que me gustaba comer en Minnesota y muy pocas veces en Rio, se llama granada"

"¡¿y explotan?!" –dijo Eduardo asustado

"no, así se llama la fruta granada, no son granadas de las que explotan" –dijo Blu- "y son deliciosas"

"¿puedo?" –preguntó Roberto queriendo probar

"mmm… bueno está bien" –dijo Blu dándole la fruta

Roberto tomó la granada y le dio una mordida a la cáscara, pero la dejó.

"oye la cascara es muy dura y sabe horrible" –dijo Roberto

"ay Betito, es porque la cáscara no se come" –dijo Kimberly tomando la granada- "lo que importa es lo de adentro, tienes que abrirla"

Kimberly tomó la fruta y la peló dejando ver unas bolitas rojas.

"esto es lo que si se come" –dijo Kimberly tomando una bolita, la come y escupe la semilla

Roberto hace lo mismo.

"wow ricas" –dijo Roberto

"quédense esa, todavía tengo 2" –dijo Blu

"bueno para Tiago tengo… esto" –dijo Patton mostrando una pequeña resortera profesional con mirilla

"WOW, una resortera profesional" –dijo Tiago viendo su regalo

"no vayas a lastimar a nadie con ella hijo" –dijo Blu

"ay Blu aliviánate" –dijo Patton dándole la resortera a Tiago

"para Carla tengo esto" –dijo Patton mostrando:

"mi IPod" –dijo Carla tomando su IPod que había dejado en Rio cuando se fueron

"y lo mejor le puse una batería especial cuya energía dura 1 año con solo una carga de 2hrs" –dijo Patton

"WOW, será suficiente para el verano" –dijo Carla poniéndose los audífonos y oyendo música

"ok… para Bía tengo esto" –dijo Patton sacando un colguije en forma de pavo real

"wow que hermoso" –dijo tomando el colguije

"qué bueno que te gustó, es de mi hijo, de su parte" –dijo Patton

"gracias" –dijo Bia abrazando a Sergei

"de nada nena" –dijo Sergei

"si son unos regalos muy bonitos de verdad" –dijo Blu y ve un reloj que sacó de su cangurera- "Perla" –ella hace un ruido como contestación- "vámonos a acostar"

"ay ¿tan temprano?" –dijo Perla viendo que apenas atardecía

"Perlita" –dijo Blu de manera seductora- "hoy es 1er martes de Marzo" –dijo y fue volando a su nido

Perla lo recordó y puso mirada coqueta y vio a los demás.

"mmm, hoy es 1er martes de Marzo" –dijo y se fue aullando como loca

"… oye ¿por qué Blu dijo eso y mi hija aulló como loba en celo?" –dijo Eduardo

"es que hoy les toca" –dijo Patton

"… ¿hoy les toca?" –dijo Roberto confundido

"si tíos, hoy les toca "jugar con la palanca del coche", "fifar", "ñiqui ñiqui", "meter el pi por radio al cuadrado de 3.1416", "apuñalar al oso", "ponerle Pancho al niño" esas cosas" –dijo Venancio

Tanto Eduardo como Roberto y como Mimí, andaban bien apagados, no entendían hasta que Patton lo aclaró.

"ach, van a…" –dijo Patton se acercó a los 3 y les susurró porque habían niños

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?" –dijeron los 3

"ok eso lo entiendo, pero ¿qué es eso de 1er martes de Marzo?" –preguntó Mimí

"es que ellos lo hacen siempre el 1er martes de cada mes, o aniversarios, o cumpleaños de cada 1" –dijo Patton

**-Horas y un tiempo de pasión entre Blu y Perla después**

Luego de unas horas cayó la noche y todos se fueron a dormir, Perla les cantó a sus hijos (ya saben "don´t go away"), Patton, Sergei y Venancio se fueron al hueco de huéspedes.

"¿cómo dormiremos?" –dijo Venancio

"tú de ese lado y mi hijo y yo del otro" –dijo Patton

Ambos se instalaron pero antes de dormir Venancio notó pensativo a Patton.

"hombre ¿qué te ocurre?" –dijo Venancio

Patton vio a Sergei el cual estaba profundamente dormido acostado sobre su padre y luego habló.

"¿juras no decir nada?" –dijo Patton y Venancio asiente- "Blu tiene un problema, le es difícil adaptarse aquí y aunque esté rodeado de aves de los suyos no se siente en grupo, las aves lo toman como un bicho raro y lo peor es que su suegro el patriarca lo odia y quiere desterrarlo dejando a su familia aquí diciéndoles que se fue para no volver"

"¿qué? Que ba****do 1ro tendrá que vérselas conmigo" –dijo Venancio

"Venancio tranquilo, se supone que no debí decirte esto" –dijo Patton- "le prometí no decir nada ni entrometerme"

"Pero que genial"- Dijo Venancio y algo hizo algo clic en su cabeza- "te vas a meter ¿verdad?"

"gracias a Blu tengo lo que tengo ahora, no puedo soportar la idea de que él pierda todo lo que tiene" –dijo Patton

"No hay quien te entienda tío, haz lo que te dé la gana, pero no me metas" –dijo Patton acostándose y durmiéndose

Patton tomó su mochila que usaba de almohada, la abrió y de esta sacó unas fotos, algunas eran de él con su familia, otras eran de él con Geoffrey, otras eran con sus amigos hasta que se detuvo en una en la que estaba con Blu junto con los demás amigos de Hawái, los soldados OANUs, todos vestidos como soldados con uniformes de camuflaje azul, recordó esos días cuando era soldado, y que con ayuda de Blu su vida mejoró.

"tranquilo amigo, yo me encargaré de que te quedes aquí con tu familia" –dijo Patton y al final se quedó dormido con su hijo

**-Mientras tanto en Hawái**

Zardek junto con sus soldados volaban directo a 1 de los volcanes, pero Zardek apenas podía mantener vuelo, pero era normal, no ha volado desde que perdió el ala y le trasplantaron la otra, terminaron llegando al volcán que tenía una base militar aviar que se veía destruida, con el símbolo tuca-nazi, aterrizaron pero Zardek se estrelló en un árbol y cayó.

"auch, debo practicar más, acostumbrarme a esta ala nueva" –dijo Zardek- "llegamos, la base tuca-nazi… o lo que queda de ella"

Todos entraron, todo se veía destruido, llegaron a un elevador, entraron y por suerte seguía funcionando, bajaron hasta el punto más bajo de la base, una zona que nadie conocía más que él y Hitler.

"herr coronel ¿qué es este lugar?" –preguntó un tucán toco

"bienvenidos a la fase 2, el plan B" –dijo Zardek y vio que su pelotón estaba confundido- "verán, mi padre en caso de que el plan A no funcionara ideó una 2da opción para dominar el mundo, reunir animales que hayan sufrido, animales que tengan deseos de venganza y que no se sientan capaces, para hacerlos poderosos con esto" –dijo encendiendo la luz

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron: eran armas robóticas hechas para diferentes tipos de animales, no solo aves.

"a ver" –buscó en cada sección, cada imagen de un animal hasta que llegó a Tucán y encontró una armadura azul con el símbolo de un rayo en el pecho- "que empiece la fiesta"

Entró al cuarto donde estaba la armadura, abrió la armadura y se cerró cuando Zardek se la puso, la armadura azul tenía una batería en la espalda, un jetpack y unas varas en cada ala conectadas a la batería, una vez que la armadura se cerró tomó las varillas, la batería se cargó al 100%, se encendió la armadura y Zardek salió del cuarto mostrando su armadura a su pelotón.

"padre, aun muerto me ayudas" –dijo Zardek admirándose- "soldados nos vamos al Amazonas"

"¡hail tuca-nazis!" –dijeron todo el pelotón haciendo la pose de Hitler humano

Todos salieron del lugar, Zardek encendió el jetpack y todos se fueron volando a Brasil.

**-Al amanecer en el Amazonas**

Ya era de día, todos se despertaron para hacer su día a día, Blu despertó por otra pesadilla, la misma que tiene cada noche, al despertar no vio a Perla, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, desde que se mudaron al Amazonas Perla se despertaba más temprano, a Blu no le gustaba despertar sin ver a su esposa, pero tenía que acostumbrarse. Tomó su cangurera, se la puso, salió del nido y lo 1ro que vio fue a Sergei volar a él y abrazarlo.

"hola tío" –dijo Sergei

"hola niño" –dijo Blu abrazando a su ahijado y sobrino- "¿sabes? eres el 1ro que me recibe así al despertar desde que llegué aquí, mis hijos dejaron de hacerlo, Tiago suele despertarme poniendo una araña en mi cara"

"lo sé, de hecho iba a hacerlo pero yo lo detuve, pero aquí estoy yo y te recibiré con todos los abrazos del mundo" –dijo soltando el abrazo y se fue a jugar con los hijos de Blu

"que niño tan tierno" –dijo Blu- "definitivamente este niño lo quiero de yerno"

"hola Blu, un nuevo día y muchas cosas nuevas que podemos hacer, Patton y yo vamos a jugar al futbol a la fosa ¿Vienes?" –preguntó Venancio

"ok, vamos" –dijo Blu

Cuando llegaron a la fosa vieron que estaban unos niños jugando, entre ellos Sergei, Carla, Bia y Tiago y viéndolos sus padres.

"creo que será para después" –dijo Patton- "veamos a nuestros muchachos jugar"

Todos se fueron a sentar a las gradas, Blu se sentó junto con Perla, entre ellos estaban Roberto, Eduardo, Kimberly y Mimí.

"llegan tarde" –dijo Eduardo

"nadie me despertó" –dijo Blu- "¿cómo van?"

"van a favor" –dijo Roberto

"oigan mi hijo está en la banca" –dijo Patton- "si quieren ganar métanlo"

"oye lo meteré cuando quiera meterlo" –dijo Eduardo- "en este caso nunca" –susurró eso

Bia estaba con él hablando.

"si queremos ganar que me metan" –dijo Sergei

"tranquilo lindo, ten paciencia" –dijo Bia dándole un besito en la mejilla

De repente llegan otros niños que Bia ya conocía.

"hola hermosa" –dijo 1 de ellos

"ach, Han" –dijo Bia sonando harta

"¿quién es?" –dijo Sergei

"soy su futuro esposo" –dijo Han

"no le hagas caso, es solo un niño que no para de molestarme queriendo que sea su novia y ya me tiene harta" –dijo Bia molesta

"ay no te hagas del rogar, sabes que soy irresistible" –dijo Han intentado acercarse pero Sergei se pone frente a él

"aléjate de mi novia tú creído" –dijo Sergei

"¿o qué?" –dijo Han dándole un pequeño empujón, vio que Sergei no decía nada- "jaja ¿lo ven amigos? Un cobarde, Bia linda si quieres a un macho de verdad siempre estoy para ti"

"mejor déjalo" –dijo Bia

"¿tu novia tiene que defenderte? Que patético" –dijo Han

"escucha no te hago nada porque soy pacifista, por si no sabes qué es eso, soy alguien que repudia la violencia, además yo tengo 4 años y por lo que veo tú tienes 3, no quiero lastimar a un menor" –dijo Sergei

"eso me da derecho a esto" –dijo golpeando a Sergei- "denle"

Todos sus amigos se pusieron a golpearlo, Bia intentó hacer algo pero otros 2 la detuvieron, la cosa fue vista por Blu y sus amigos y fueron a detener la cosa.

"OIGAN" –gritó Patton quitando a todos- "¿qué derecho tienen a golpear a mi hijo? El próximo que lo haga le doy una tunda"

"ay gris déjalos solo se divierten, además el niño necesita algo de ejercicio lo veo muy flaco" –dijo Eduardo sin importarle Sergei

"¿diversión? Oye anciano no sé cómo funcionen las cosas aquí en el Amazonas pero de donde yo vengo eso es una agresión, además ¿6 contra 1? Ejercicio o no eso es injusto" –dijo Patton

"papá por favor no digas nada" –dijo Sergei

"no hijo, juré defenderte cuando naciste y así seguiré haciéndolo" –dijo Patton

"¿necesitas que te defienda tu papi? No eres un auténtico macho un macho de verdad pelea sus batallas, solo eres una mascota cobarde, no eres digno de estar aquí no eres digno de mi nieta" –dijo Eduardo, Patton iba a decir algo pero Sergei habla

"si soy digno, no porque sea una mascota no significa que no pueda pelear mis batallas, pero mi padre me quiere mucho, mi abuelo lo abandonó de pollito nunca supo lo que es la paternidad pero es el mejor padre porque ha estado ahí para mi" –dijo Sergei

"y siempre lo estaré hijo" –dijo Patton

"además, domésticos, salvajes, tal vez seamos de mundos diferentes y nos criaron diferente pero todos somos iguales, no hay que subestimar a un ave solo porque fue criado por humanos, ustedes nos consideran débiles o que no somos verdaderas aves por no nacer ni crecer aquí pero somos más fuertes de lo que creen, más listos, más conocedores, de seguro un doméstico viviría aquí más que ustedes" –dijo Sergei, sus palabras inspiraron a Blu

"… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ay si como no, ¿te crees fuerte? ¿TE CREES FUERTE?" –dijo Eduardo de forma amenazadora

Patton ya estaba hasta la cresta- "¿dónde quieres hacerlo?" –dijo enojado

"ay mochila explícate" –dijo Eduardo

"en 1ra soy Patton. Y en 2da, tú querías luchar, ¿dónde?... ¿cuándo?... ¿a qué horas?" –dijo Patton amenazadoramente

Eduardo puso una sonrisa maliciosa- "en unos minutos" –dijo él

"¿quieres hoy?" –dijo Patton

"aja, en la arena del dolor" –dijo Eduardo

"les ponen raros nombres a sus lugares para hacer deporte" –dijo Blu- "nunca he oído de él"

"es donde trabajaron los taladores" –dijo Eduardo- "decidimos darle un buen uso, para entrenar a nuestros peleadores" –dijo y se acerca a Patton- "te veo allá"

Eduardo se fue volando.

"Patton lo que hiciste" –dijo Venancio- "estás como una cabra tío"

"oye él estaba tratando mal a mi muchacho tenía que hacer algo, y le voy a propinar una buena golpiza como nunca se la han propinado en su vida" –dijo Patton

"oye gris, Eduardo es el mejor peleador de la reserva, por eso es el patriarca ¿por qué crees que puedes ganarla?" –dijo Roberto

"tengo confianza, pero no sé dónde queda eso" –dijo Patton

"yo sí, yo te llevo" –dijo Roberto y ambos se van acompañados de los demás, todos los spix oyeron eso y quisieron verlo

**-En la arena del dolor**

Todos los spix estaban en esa zona, algunos en el suelo, otros sentados en rocas, otros en árboles y otros en la maquinaria que habían dejado ahí los taladores. De entre las aves aparece Eduardo haciendo unos movimientos de calentamiento, del otro lado sale Patton caminando serio viendo a Eduardo.

"HOY ESTAMOS PARA VER A ALGUIEN CAER, A ALGUIEN EN EL SUELO ¿Y SABEN QUIÉN?" –dijo Eduardo y luego apunta a Patton moviendo los labios diciendo "tú"

Patton se quita su mochila y su casco y se los da a Blu.

"ACABAS DE ENTRAR A… LA ARENA DEL DOLOR" –dijo Eduardo preparándose para pelear pero Patton lo detiene

"ESPERA, ANTES DE INICIAR QUIERO NEGOCIAR CONTIGO" –dijo Patton y todos se quedan callados para oír, luego Patton voltea a ver a Blu- "_lo siento Blu, sé que te prometí no meterme, pero después de lo que hiciste por mí no puedo quedarme de alas cruzadas_" –pensó y fue con Eduardo- "quiero apostar contigo"

"¿apostar? Ya me caíste bien, ¿qué quieres apostar?" –dijo Eduardo

"pus cierto amigo mío oyó cierta conversación que tuviste con cierto amigo suyo hace 2 noches" –dijo Patton

"no te entiendo" –dijo Eduardo

"ach parece que hablo en inglés" –dijo Patton poniendo el ala en su cara- "mi amigo Blu oyó la conversación que tuviste con el pelos de niña hace 2 noches"

Tanto Eduardo como Roberto se sorprendieron por eso, no pensaron que Blu los oiría. Pero el más sorprendido fue Blu, Patton estaba a punto de revelar lo que oyó.

"¿conversación? ¿qué conversación?" –dijo Perla

"pues…" –iba a decir Blu pero Patton interrumpe

"esta es mi apuesta vejestorio" –dijo Patton- "si yo gano, olvidarás tu idea de desterrar a mi amigo"

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ?" –gritó Perla y voltea a ver a Blu- "¿planeaban desterrarte?... por eso me decías todo eso, que qué tan devastada estaría si te ibas, que si te desterraran me iría contigo" –dijo ella- "¿cuándo me lo ibas a decir?" –dijo y ve a Roberto- "y tú ¿Qué acaso no nos lo ibas a decir?"

"no te lo dije porque no quería alarmarte, y pensaba en el tiempo que estuvieran mis amigos aquí mostrarle a tu padre que si era digno para ti" –dijo Blu

"y yo no se los dije porque pensaba decírselos cuando las cosas se calmaran y estando los 3 solos" –dijo Roberto y todos ven a Patton y Eduardo

"mmm… ok, pero si yo gano sin replicar Blu se irá de aquí, junto con ustedes y tu niño terminará su relación con mi nieta" –dijo Eduardo

"trato" –dijo Patton

"PERO PAPÁ ¿QUÉ HACES?" –gritó Sergei junto con Bia

"tranquilo campeón" –dijo Patton

"ok, que inicie la pelea, verás que como eres amigo de mi yerno, no te haré mucho daño" –dijo Eduardo alzando vuelo hacia Patton

Patton solo se quedó parado ahí, luego da un paso atrás y alza un ala con la que Eduardo choca y cae al suelo.

"regla número 1: nunca te apresures a enfrentar a tú oponente" –dijo Patton a los spix

Eduardo se pone de pie- "¿dónde lo aprendiste ave, en el zoológico?" –dijo acercándose a Patton- "voy a mostrarte esto" –le iba a dar un golpe pero Patton evade, luego iba a darle un rasguño pero Patton lo tyoma con su Patta y se la aprieta de un nervio- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" –gritó de dolor- "bien, HAS DESPERTADO A LA BESTIA" –gritó enojado y sigue gritando de dolor

"tomando esta posición es muy sencillo… manipular al oponente" –dijo y luego acuesta a Eduardo bocabajo torciéndole la pata- "aquí tenemos la patita de puerco" –dijo luego lo levanta y lo toma del ala torciéndosela- "llave al ala" –dijo y luego se la dobla haciendo que se señale a sí mismo- "esta es la palanca y viene mi favorita" –dijo y luego pone las plumas en su pico atragantándolo- "el biberón" –dijo y luego lo lanza al suelo dejándolo bocabajo- "¿alguna duda? ¿algo que no entendieron?" –dijo mientras Eduardo se levantaba enojado y luego con su pata le pellizca el pecho- "ah la pinza al pecho" –dijo sin sentir dolor alguno- "esto es vergonzoso sin mencionar que es humillante" –dijo Patton- "al final es una señal segura de desesperación" –dijo tomando a Eduardo con ambas alas, lo alza y como peleador de artes marciales mixtas le da una vuelta y lo tira al suelo, Eduardo se pone de pie difícilmente tambaleándose, Patton lo toma de un ala y con la otra lo toma de la espalda y fuertemente lo estampa en el suelo- "gran final" –todos lo vitorean, de verdad Eduardo necesitaba una lección y alguien se la dio, Patton ve a Blu y le hace una seña de que se acerque

Blu se acerca y ya estando cerca checa a Eduardo.

"FUERA" –gritó Blu como un réferi y luego alza el ala de su amigo- "EL GANADOR"

Todos aplauden y gritan más fuerte, algunos se acercan a Eduardo para ayudarlo.

"DÉJENME" –dijo intentando levantarse pero el dolor se lo impide- "ay, no, mejor si ayúdenme mi espalda me duele" –lo ayudan a levantarse y ve que Perla se le acerca enojada junto con la familia y amigos- "hija"

"¿cómo pudiste? ¿cómo pudiste ser capaz de intentar desterrar a Blu?" –dijo enojada

"hija, no puedo creer que de tantos machos eligieras a una patética mascota" –dijo Eduardo

"y sigues con eso, mira papá, todos esos machos que tu consideras dignos solo me querían para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, cuando yo me negaba me dejaban y los que no lo hacían los cachaba en el nido con otras, eso me hizo pensar que todos los machos eran iguales y me digné a estar sola toda la vida, pero cuando pensé eso Blu llegó a mi vida, pensaba que por ser una mascota sería peor que esos machos, pero conociéndolo bien vi que estaba equivocada, cuando me rompí el ala él me cuidó sin recibir nada a cambio y supe que Blu era el macho para mí, no me importaba lo que fuera y eso debería alegrarte" –dijo Perla- "si hubieras desterrado a Blu me hubieras devastado, cuándo un spix tiene una pareja esta es la única, si los separan o una muere caen en depresión y mueren, fue diferente con los otros porque las cosas no fueron enserio, y Roberto bueno éramos niños, los noviazgos de niños solo son juegos"

"¿eso quiere decir que lo mío con Bia también es un juego?" –dijo Sergei

"no querido, yo te amo enserio" –dijo Bia abrazándolo cosa que él corresponde

"hija solo quiero que seas feliz" –dijo Eduardo

Perla se enojó más por eso- "¿Qué sea feliz? ¿Qué sea feliz? ¿Y QUÉ NO VES QUE CON BLU LO SOY?" –gritó ella asustando a su padre- "SI NO ERES CAPAZ DE VER LO FELIZ QUE ESTOY CON BLU MEJOR NI ME HABLES, ¡NUNCA! TE ODIO"

Eduardo sintió como 1000 dagas atravesando su pecho al oír esas últimas palabras de su hija quien no ha visto desde hace años, cuando era joven sufrió muchos dolores para proteger a su familia, golpes, rasguños, picotazos y la paliza que le dio Patton … pero nada de eso comparado con eso.

"mejor me voy" –dijo alejándose acompañada de Blu

Eduardo volteó a ver a Bia quien estaba con Sergei, ella frunce el ceño, se apoyó en él y ambos se fueron junto con los demás.

"chicos, déjenme aquí por favor" –dijo Eduardo

"pero está lastimado" –dijo 1 de ellos

"no me importa déjenme aquí" –dijo Eduardo

Ellos lo acostaron en el suelo y se fueron volando. Eduardo se quedó ahí, en el suelo meditando lo que hizo y segundos después empezó a llorar, si lo veían ya no le importaba.

**-Con Blu y Perla**

Ambos volaron juntos hasta volver a su nido.

"no puedo creer que fuera capaz de eso" –dijo Perla tomando una nuez que estaba ahí y la lanza a una pared a tal fuerza que la abre

"tranquila, no te alteres cielo" –dijo Blu tratando de calmarla

"pensé que ya había aceptado lo nuestro y ahora viene con esto, ya no lo entiendo más y me duele que no nos acepte" –dijo Perla entre muchas lágrimas

"ya pasó, no podemos obligarlos a entender lo nuestro" –dijo Blu dándole un abrazo a Perla esperando consolarla, mientras ella mojaba a el pecho de Blu con lágrimas

"te amo Blu, por favor nunca me dejes" –dijo Perla

Blu quedó sorprendido, no esperaba que Perla le dijera eso en un momento tan fuerte emocionalmente para ella.

"nunca lo haré, le dije a Patton que no se metiera, pero de cierto modo debo darle las gracias por hacer que me quede, yo también te amo" –dijo Blu abrazándola más fuerte y besándola en la frente mientras ella soltaba ese dolor causado por su padre- "así te ves más hermosa que nunca"

En ese bello instante el mundo y el tiempo se detuvieron solo para ellos y se dieron el beso más cálido y hermoso que jamás se hayan dado.

"Blu, no sabes lo tan orgullosa que estoy de ser tu esposa, y el padre de mis hijos. Te amo, no lo olvides" –dijo Perla

"jamás lo haré" –dijo Blu

"Blu… quiero volver a Rio" –dijo Perla- "después de lo que pasó no creo que vuelva a ver a mi padre como antes, y quiero regresar, los 5 estaremos felices allá de nuevo, Bia y estarán más juntos, felices, bailaremos, volaremos y comeremos panqueques"

Blu se sorprendió por eso, pero si eso quería ella está bien.

"de acuerdo, preparemos todo y nos vamos mañana" –dijo Blu- "a ver si así despiertas conmigo"

"¿de qué hablas?" –dijo Perla

"bueno, desde que llegamos aquí siempre te despiertas temprano y sales del nido" –dijo Blu- "cosa que no me gusta mucho porque al despertar siempre quiero ver tu tierno rostro"

"… Blu, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? Si eso quieres bien, me quedaré contigo hasta que despiertes" –dijo Perla

"gracias nena" –dijo Blu abrazándola

Blu y Perla pasaron todo el día juntos, también Bia y Sergei, todas las aves hicieron sus cosas. Pero lo que no sabían era que un peligro se acercaba.

* * *

**Explicaciones****:**

*** Quiero darles un agradecimiento a los autores Trisque, Germán y 1 de Kung fu Panda por ayudarme con mi personaje de Venancio, para que hablara como un español.**

* * *

**Aquí acaba el cap.**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Logrará Zardek vengarse?**

**¿Podrá Eduardo ser perdonado por Perla?**

**¿Se regresarán a Rio?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


End file.
